


Мечта Кая

by Jileine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jileine/pseuds/Jileine
Summary: Улик возвращается на Явин.





	Мечта Кая

**Author's Note:**

> Автор [Жилейнэ](http://jileine.diary.ru)

«Мечта Кая», постепенно заглушая двигатели, мягко опустилась на лесную опушку. Джунгли Явина, совсем недавно выгоравшие в беспощадном пламени сорванного ритуала, постепенно восстанавливась. Лианы уже оплетали поросль кустарников и раскидистых папоротников, а молодые деревца тянули свои ветви к небу. Гомон птиц, шуршание змей, ползущих под ногами, редкие перекрики животных — сюда возвращалась жизнь. Даже гниющие остовы обгорелых стволов давали приют птенцами и многочисленным насекомым.

Медленно спустившись по трапу, Улик опустился на колени прямо на мшистый настил. Даже сейчас, посреди этого буйства жизни, в Силе он не чувствовал ни-че-го. 

Два года. Два года тишины и пустоты там, где раньше яростно ревело пламя. Два года со смерти Кая от его руки. И Экзара — от его предательства. 

Улик согнулся пополам, обхватив руками плечи, почти касаясь лбом земли. За два года боль ничуть не приутихла. 

Он понимал теперь, почему кодекс джедаев учил, что раз ступив на Темную Сторону, останешься на ней навсегда. Почему ситхи снова и снова отбрасывали протянутые им руки.

Боль раскаяния и ненависть к себе оказались слишком велики. Он не мог больше жить, неспособный прикоснуться к Силе, высвободить в нее копящуюся в душе горечь, но не мог и умереть. Кай ведь так в него верил. Так надеялся, что любимый брат вернется. Как он мог плюнуть на эту жертву?

Номи Санрайдер и джедаи, убедившись, что бывший ситх больше не представляет угрозы, отпустили его с миром. Никто даже не стал судить его за военные преступления.

Может быть, если бы он гнил сейчас в камере какой-нибудь тюрьмы для особо опасных преступников, душу бы не глодало беспредельное одиночество. 

А так он даже с ума сойти не мог.

Прошло уже два года, но ноги сами выводили его на едва заметную тропку, ведущую к громадным пирамидам. Кенотаф последнего лорда ситхов. Тела не было, да и какое тело могло уцелеть в жутком огненном щторме, вызванном Экзаром?

Медленно, едва переставляя ноги, он заставил себя подойти вплотную к храму. Здесь умерли тысячи и тысячи массасси. Здесь заканчивался путь его учителя. Почему же он не чувствовал даже отзвука Силы? Это место должно было быть пропитано Темной Стороной!

Опустившись на растрескавшиеся ступени и прильнув спиной к каменной стене, он прикрыл глаза. Непрошенные воспоминания так и мелькали в голове. 

Он шел тогда убивать Куна, но два амулета и магия древнего ситха переменили его судьбу. Марка Рагнос связал его и Экзара, заставил Силу между двумя бывшими врагами клокотать от напряжения, они ненавидели друг друга, но вместе с тем и усиливали, как будто вступали в резонанс. И вдвоем были непобедимы. 

Конечно, они пытались сопротивляться навязанной связи. Царапались за свое «я», срывая ногти до крови, ранили друг друга — когда словами, а когда и жгучими молниями, и стремительными росчерками лайтсейберов, оставляющих на коже вспухающие пузырями ожоги. И все равно раз за разом возвращались друг к другу, отмеченные одним знаком на двоих.

Вспухший шрам на его лбу до сих пор не мог поблекнуть до конца. 

Он не помнил, как их связь из взрывного соперничества переросла в страсть. Как, в одной из тренировочных дуэлей, повалив Экзара на землю, он вместо того, чтобы сжать руки на его горле, полупоцеловал-полуукусил его, разодрав зубами губу в кровь. И как Экзар в ответ, перевернувшись и навалившись на него всем телом, не поджарил ему мозги, а вцепился в обнажившийся кусок шеи, оставляя на коже темные синяки засосов. Их первый раз был таким же жадным, грубым и страстным. Алима была искусна в плотской любви, своим мастерством заставляя трепетать от желания любого, оказавшегося в ее постели, но в ее расчетливых ласках скрывался яд. От Экзара он никогда не уходил без синяков и царапин, то и дело прихрамывая, полностью опустошенный — и удовлетворенный. Экзар отдавал столько же, сколько и брал, абсолютно, безгранично искренний в своей разрушающей страсти. Кето предала его — но учитель и не собирался. Он действительно хотел разделить с Уликом все — знания, империю, вечность.

Это он в конце концов предал своего любовника. Предал, надеясь так заглушить боль от потери брата, но в результате еще больше погрузился в отчаяние и одиночество.

Из-под прикрытых век скатилась по широким скулам и редкой щетине слеза. 

— Я так устал, Экзар. Я устал блуждать по галактике и не слышать зова Силы. Я устал видеть отвращение и ненависть в чужих глазах, хотя и понимаю, что заслужил их. Но что они знают? О тебе, обо мне? О Кае? Что они вообще знают? Кто из них был в моей шкуре? — горько произнес он, не зная, к кому обращается. Храм был пуст, здесь уже два года никого не бывало. Экзар погиб. Кай погиб. Даже Алима, и та была мертва. К кому он мог вернуться?

— Я не хочу никуда идти, Экзар. На что-то надеяться, что-то искать. Сила не возвращается к отрезанным от нее. Мертвые не воскреснут. Можно, я еще посижу с тобой?

Улик, вздохнув, уселся во вбитую долгими часами тренировок у джедаев позу медитации. Глупо, конечно, он не смог бы больше никогда слиться с потоками великой Силы, но привычка брала свое.

Привычка — и крохотный огонек надежды, который перед смертью доверил ему Кай.

Темная Сторона требовала страсти, бесконечного огня в сердце, бушующих эмоций. Кодекс джедаев гласил, что не было страстей, только покой. Этого покоя Улик сейчас и искал, опустошив сознание, не думая ни о чем, растворяясь в биении своего сердца, в мерном дыханье. Пускай он больше не мог чувствовать Силу, но над собственным телом был все еще властен.

Постепенно, удар за ударом, сердце замедляло свой перестук. Конечности Улика окостенели, а губы побелели. Кровь текла по сосудам медленно, словно нехотя.

Он мог бы так и умереть. На чужой могиле. Массовой могиле, ставшей погребальным костром величайшему из ситхов. Достойное подношение божеству. 

— Улик? — раздался в голове внезапно голос. — Ты пришел за мной, Улик? Я знал, что ты не оставишь меня. Не бросишь одного здесь, в темноте. 

Глаза Улика распахнулись. Ошарашенный, он дернулся и тут же болезненно закашлялся, застонал, когда боль от затекших конечностей отозвалась раскаленными иглами. Грузно завалившись набок, он кое-как оперся руками на камень ступеней, и, с трудом приподняв голову, недоверчиво переспросил:

— Экзар?

Ответом ему стала волна страха, отчаяния, и такого знакомого, но такого чужого одиночества. И безмолвная мольба. 

Он не мог этого чувствовать. Не мог. Он уже два года был отрезан от Силы. Безумие наконец настигло его, мозг, слишком долго лишенный кислорода, разродился галлюцинацией. 

— Конечно, я здесь, я с тобой, Экзар, — пробормотал он непослушными, занемевшими губами.

Это была галлюцинация. Просто галлюцинация. Бред умирающего сознания. Почему же тогда его затопила волна благодарности?

Он же предал Экзара! Сам обрек на смерть! Привел сюда его врагов — джедаев, заставил совершить ритуал. Даже его извращенной душе не удалось бы придумать, как Экзар Кун мог испытывать к своему ученику что-то, кроме ненависти. 

Но он так долго был один...

— Экзар, ты что, жив? — наконец выдавил он из себя. — Но как это возможно?

В голове пронесся вихрь образов, детали ритуала, осознание, что что-то пошло не так, что вместо предсказанного бессмертия дух оказался заперт в собственноручно построенной темнице. 

Улик Кель-Дрома никогда не простил бы себе предательства учителя и любовника. А вот доведенный до отчаяния Экзар Кун... мог простить. Потянуться, едва почувствовав знакомое присутствие. 

Ошеломленный, Улик понял две вещи. Первое — его учитель и в самом деле был жив. Пусть и в такой странной форме. И второе — вместе с голосом Экзара, постепенно, неохотно, но Сила возвращалась к нему. Он чувствовал вокруг биение жизни. Чувствовал заполонившую храм тьму. 

И снова чувствовал протянувшуюся между ними связь. 

Оказавшись на грани смерти, отказавшись от себя, Улик совершил то, чего не мог уже два года — обратил вспять ритуал Санрайдер. 

Он хрипло, надрывно захохотал. 

Вместе с вернувшейся Силой навалилась и какофония чужих смертей, агония воинов-массасси, заживо сгоравших здесь два года назад во имя их божества. Пусть. Улику было все равно, даже боль была лучше пустоты. 

Даже боль. Даже предательство. 

Потянувшись по нити связи, он мысленно коснулся руки Экзара. 

Наверное, стоило сейчас повернуться и уйти. Оставить ситха тысячелетиями гнить в ловушке, сходя с ума от одиночества. Джедай, которым надеялась видеть его Санрайдер, так и поступил бы.

Но не Кай. 

— Не бойся, учитель. Я больше не оставлю тебя одного, — прошептал он, прислоняясь щекой к камню храма, зная, что дух Экзара его услышит. 

Если когда-то брат смог привести его назад... может, и самому Улику это удастся?


End file.
